


Every Day Forever

by DovahkiinKai, Fatal_in_Fillory



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 7 Months to be exact, Bitchy Will, Blood, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Dark Will, Emotional Will, F/F, FBI, First Time, Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Language, M/M, MURDER EVERYWHERE, Mild Kinks, Mild time skip, Murder Husbands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Fall, Post TWOTL, Protective Hannibal, Recovering Murder Husbands, Scars, Slutty Will, Smut, Tattlecrime, There's another case, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Toxic Relationship, Unstable Will, Winston being cute, brutal murders, mild hallucinations, not slow burn, shocking, unhealthy relationship, will being will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahkiinKai/pseuds/DovahkiinKai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_in_Fillory/pseuds/Fatal_in_Fillory
Summary: "If I saw you every day forever, Will, I would remember this time."--Seven months post fall, Hannibal notices a call for help in Tattlecrime-- a call for Will, specifically-- to help catch the now infamous Acid Bath Killer. Unfortunately, Will and Hannibal have been on unstable terms since the events of The Great Red Dragon. With Hannibal's insistence, Will tentatively agrees to help take down this killer even if it is just a ploy to finally close off the chapter of their life that still exists in America so they can finally move on together.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

_The soothing sound of crashing waves against the cliff side was all that he heard. The fall was peaceful until those same waves hit them both like a truck, making everything go dark. His throat and lungs burned and tightened with pressure from swallowing the salt water. He was separated from the other body. Consciousness coming in and out, his eyes stung, gasping for breath only to inhale more water but nothing was relieving the pressure in his chest. The pain of his wounds from the fight and fall were sharp and unforgiving. Unable to grasp onto anything, he began slowly sinking into the ocean._

_His last thought was his hope for Hannibal to be near him._

Jolting awake, Will was covered in a sheen of sweat making his curls stick to his forehead. Will looked around with frantic turns of his head. Trying to control his breathing, the realization he had dreamt of the fall again hit him. Seven months. His body mostly healed from the stab wounds, the bruises, broken ribs, and his insides being sloshed around from hitting the water. That fall was meant to kill the both of them but here they were-- both alive to his disappointment. He didn't want that monster inside of him to get out-- it had already tasted blood and there was just no telling what it would do with that cannibalistic doctor guiding him to hunt. 

However, that night still plagued his mind.

And the beauty it held.

Blinking the thoughts away, his headache now prominent, Will reached out to the bedside table on his right wincing as he stretched the muscles in his shoulder. The constant injuries to it had left it with arthritis and not able to lift it above his head without pain. Will grabbed the bottle of aspirin and his bottled water. Quickly he plopped one of the white, chalky pills in his mouth and took a small swig of his water before placing the bottles back on the table and checking the time.

“8:17. Great--” Will sat up some, leaning back on his pillows with a grunt, “--I overslept…” Will muttered with a sigh.

Mornings for Hannibal, however, were a preference to any other time of day. He awoke from peaceful, dreamless sleep early-- far earlier than Will-- and began his routine. He would often go for a swim in the ocean just as the sun peeked over the sea level and would finish just before the early risers began their walks on the beach. Hannibal's return to the condo was a short walk where he would simply enjoy the cool breeze against his still dampened skin and the sound of seagulls prowling the empty sand. A shower would be next on the itinerary before he would begin breakfast for the both of them-- and sometimes Chiyoh when she stayed with them after her supply runs. 

Following the breakfast, however, any routine would be uprooted as Will was often unpredictable in the recent months and Hannibal, begrudgingly, found himself accommodating to Will's moods. He dressed in his black fleece pants and his maroon sweater following his shower and descended from his room to the kitchen. The breakfast of choice this morning was eggs benedict with mashed avocado, smoked salmon, and a subtle homemade Hollandaise sauce. Hannibal plated the breakfast and poured a glass of fresh orange juice from a carafe. With the glass in one hand and the plate held in the other, he ascended the stairs to Will's room. Hannibal pressed an ear to the door for just a moment but he could already smell the faint scent of acetylsalicylic acid that weft from under Will's door telling him not only was the man awake but also probably wouldn't be in the best of moods if he was already taking medicine. 

Will was in his mind palace, of course it wasn't as extravagant or vast as Hannibal's mind palace was. He was in his old home back in Wolf Trap, amongst his pack. Oh how he loved to see them again and this was as best as he could get. At least he could remember them like this. Sitting in his chair by the fireplace he was surrounded by his furry companions.

The only thing that was out of place was that damned Wendigo crouched in the corner to the left of his living room.... staring at him. Trying his best to avoid the creature and enjoy the moment with his dogs, he noticed it stand up without missing a beat--

  
"Breakfast is ready," Hannibal called through the door, "Will you be taking it in your room or with me in the dining room?"

Will was quickly snapped out of his mind palace as he heard Hannibal's voice on the other side of the door. Taking a sharp inhale of breath, he placed both hands over his face and slowly rubbing his eyes before running his fingers through his hair. He was still covered in sweat. 

  
"Shit..." he mumbled, "I'll meet you out there. Give me five minutes."

  
Throwing the blanket off him, he quickly replaced it behind him. Being careful of his shoulder, he ripped off his plain grey t-shirt and his briefs soon followed. Stepping into his bathroom, he quickly turned on the water, wasting no time for it to heat up he jumped in and quickly began shampooing his hair and rinsing it out. Turning off the water once the last of the suds went down the drain, he grabbed his towel to dry off and returned to his room. Will let the towel drop to the floor when he grabbed a fresh pair of briefs, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a black t-shirt. He took only a little time to try and tame his hair.

  
Why was he taking effort to look somewhat presentable when he was rather moody and unwell?

Maybe it was for who he would be sitting with at the table.

Maybe he should have just grabbed sweatpants.

  
Hannibal had long returned to the dining room to set up for Will's arrival. The room was less extravagant than his home in Baltimore and connected to the kitchen with an exit to the back patio that overlooked the ocean. Hannibal momentarily toyed with the idea of having breakfast on the terrace but decided against it as the sand below had begun to fill with tourists and early morning beach-goers. Never-the-less he opened the blinds to allow the early morning sunlight shine through to douse the room in light. Fresh flowers sat in the corner vases, replaced early the previous morning as part of Hannibal's Thursday morning routine. 

  
Will made his way downstairs, walking through the kitchen to get to the dining room, the light from the large four paned window looking out to the ocean was blinding. Blinking a few times to adjust his pupils, the pounding of his head reminded Will of the very present and demanding headache and he sighed. 

  
The food, carafe, and glasses were set onto the glass table by the time Will arrived and Hannibal joined him at the table once the man was seated. 

  
"Mornin'," Will greeted groggily as he looked at the man at the table.

  
‘ _Not that damned sweater again,_ ' Will thought and turned his focus on the rolling waves of the ocean if only to hide the small blush that threatened to creep up his neck.

"Smells good... Thanks," Will muttered.

  
The gruff ever-so-slight Louisiana twang that laced Will's tone in the early mornings graced Hannibal's ears and he smirked with a nod of acknowledgement before speaking, "I trust you slept well." 

  
"Sleeping is blissful... as always," Will blinked several times at his food in front of him. 

  
From anyone else, it would have been a question but Hannibal knew Will enough for the statement to simply be a statement-- Will never slept well. It was a pleasantry, at best. 

  
"I have Chiyoh coming by this evening. Did you need her to fetch anything last minute before she arrived?" Hannibal asked before raising the glass of orange juice to his lips. His nostrils flared automatically and the citrus overwhelmed him for a moment.

  
Citrus and... a hint of arousal.

  
Hannibal smirked into his glass.

  
Simultaneously cutting up and placing a bite of the egg, avocado and salmon into his mouth Will slowly began to chew-- barely registering what the older man had asked of him. Reaching for his juice to rinse his mouth he cleared his throat and looking straight ahead, but not at Hannibal, just to the right side of the man's head. 

  
"I'm good. I am capable of going out myself, if needed."

  
Immediately he dropped his gaze-- he wasn't going to admit that his shoulder was having difficulty with tension. Will shoveled another forkful of food into his mouth-- the quicker he eats, the quicker he can distract his already abstract mind.

  
The older male watched the younger take the first bite before following suit. Will's words hung between them for a moment as Hannibal chewed his bite, meticulous with each movement of his jaw. Hannibal weighed his options just as carefully before speaking.

  
"Perhaps it's too soon to be venturing far from the condo. I understand you’re recovering, Will, but our low profile should be kept for a bit longer, don't you agree?" Hannibal asked, "And I believe you will want to be present when Chiyoh arrives tonight. I have her delivering a gift, as it were." 

  
Hannibal knew Will enough that the words were less than likely to be received well but the warning needed to be stated.

  
Glaring eyes shot up at the older man, "I would think that you would practice what you preach, Dr. Lecter. I've seen you taking risks by swimming in that ocean. You're still healing and can very well get caught or hurt." 

  
Disconnecting from the situation, from Hannibal, Will abruptly stood up from his chair. 

  
Will grabbed his plate and glass, grimacing at the last piece of salmon on the plate. He forced his feet to walk himself into the kitchen, discarding the leftover food before cleaning his dishes. Will couldn't let Hannibal do it, to reserve some sort of control over his complicated life. 

  
"I'm not a fragile teacup like everyone assumes that I am," Will stated loudly enough for the other to hear and started his retreat from the kitchen, "I don't want anything. I didn't ask for this."

  
Shuffling his way up the stairs and to his bedroom, he didn't turn the knob fast enough causing his damaged shoulder to hit it. Hissing at his mistake, he managed to get through the doorway only to shut the door a little forcefully with his left hand. Will slightly winced at the semi-loud noise his small burst of anger created, heading to the bathroom to wash his face and to relieve it from the heat of his anger and the heat of looking at Hannibal. 

  
Will couldn't understood what made him different. Why could Hannibal leave the condo but Will was condemned? Surely he wasn't that unstable, right? With a roll of his eyes, he glared into his reflection.

He hadn't planned for this to happen, he had admitted his feelings and expected to not have to deal with it, Hannibal, or the monster residing in him. Will’s arms extended to support his weight on either side of the sink and he lost himself in the dark waves of his mind.

* * *

A heavy sigh fell from Hannibal. Will’s mood had been like this for months and there was little for Hannibal to do. Several times, in the past, he made the mistake of following Will which only led to a much larger fight. Will needed his space and Hannibal had to respect that, unfortunately. While he cleaned, Hannibal mused over his desire to be the one Will ran to during times of strife. 

  
Simultaneously, Hannibal thought of the possibilities if Will had been allowed to leave. Will could run. Hannibal knew the man wanted to, somewhere deep within him and Hannibal simply couldn’t lose him again. Will could also be recognized as the FBI had cycled Will’s face significantly more than his own as a way to prevent the public from knowing the FBI let Hannibal Lecter truly escape.

  
Hannibal smirked at the thought.

  
Rounding the island, Hannibal retrieved his tablet, leaned against the counter, and clicked onto Tattlecrime— a habit he couldn’t break— and blinked at the main story. A photo of him and Will walking either to or from a case from several years before. The words “ **MURDER HUSBANDS: WHERE ARE THEY NOW** ” were bolded atop the page. 

  
Hannibal clicked onto the story and skimmed— it was speculation, at best, but Freddie rightfully guessed they had fled the country. Following Bedelia’s death, the mystery surrounding their death quickly turned into the mystery surrounding their survival and the search began. The final paragraph of the story, however, was a call out. 

  
“ _Whether Graham ran with Lecter (likely) or he’s being held hostage, the FBI could use their employed psychopath back. The FBI have hit yet another wall with the Acid Bath Killer. FBI’s Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioral Science Unit (BSU) refused comment but has extended an invitation for contact by anyone who may be able to help. The email is attached below._ ”

  
Hannibal’s head was tilted in curiosity by the time he finished. Hannibal used a vpn to contact the email provided. 

  
Perhaps this was what Will needed-- a reminder.

* * *

Stretched out on his bed, propped on his pillows, Will had been reading ' _Through the Fish's Eye: Angler's Guide._ ' Although he would prefer to be fishing in the streams like he had previously, if they were to be here for an extended amount of time he might as well read how to make lures for the deep sea fish here in Barcelona in case he was ever let out to have time to himself. 

  
Let out. As if he was an animal.

  
Will looked over, seeing that the majority of the day had gone by-- even getting close to nightfall-- despite his headache receding long ago. Hannibal had offered lunch earlier to which he denied, his stomach was reminding him of his stubbornness, though. 

  
It was guilt. Guilt of knowing he has been too hard on Hannibal since getting his new lease on life... The doctor did save them both from the freezing waters... It was just hard for him to come to terms with these events.

  
Kicking the sheets off, not bothering to fix them this time, he was wondering if he could manage to sneak downstairs to make himself a sandwich of some sort, avoiding both Hannibal and Chiyoh if she happened to get there early. 

  
Quietly opening his door, he slipped out of his room.

  
Hannibal was in the kitchen when he heard Will’s door open. Chiyoh sat behind him on a stool at the island with a duffel bag at her feet and a familiar brown mutt on her right. Hannibal had been discussing the importance of maintaining manners— especially with animals.

  
Chiyoh seemed less than interested but nursed her wine quietly. 

  
His tablet was set up near the sink as he busied himself with dinner.

  
Will stilled his movement on the stairs to the sound of Hannibal's voice. He thought of turning around to avoid him until Will heard a faint thumping and tapping sound on the floorboards. 

  
He continued to descend and, as he approached, the sound grew more rapid. He was apprehensive about going through the kitchen doorway but he took a deep breath and rounded the corner.

  
"Why does it sound like a do--" Will froze in his spot. Mouth slightly hanging open, wide and confused eyes as he listened to the familiar whine and bark coming from the furry beast. 

  
When Chiyoh let the leash loose, Will dropped to his knees to greet the running pup. 

  
"Winston--" His face was being repeatedly licked, he wrapped his arms around the furry beast, his fingers disappearing into the fur trying to settle and comfort him as well. For the first time in a long time, there was an ear-to-ear smile plastered on his face, even letting a small chuckle out. 

  
His cheek twinged at the motion, not used to the motion. 

  
Letting Will have his time, Hannibal washed his hands and dried them on his apron wrapped around his waist before turning to look at Will. He took in the scene for a long moment— Will’s happiness was a rarity, after all.

  
"Your pet has already relieved himself and has been fed," Chiyoh didn't look in his direction, more concentrating on her wine. Regardless of them seeing each other for seven months, she was still on guard, on standby to protect Hannibal, Will was too much of a risk.

  
"I missed you too, buddy," Will gave one last smile to the creature before looking up at Chiyoh, then to Hannibal, "Thank you-- But, why and did anything happen to them?" Will said with mild urgency despite not saying the names.

  
Molly and Walter. 

  
Will glanced back down, petting in soothing motions on the side of the canine's face-- maybe more for his sake than Winston’s.

  
“He was retrieved during one of his escapes,” Hannibal said, “he never stopped looking for you.”

  
“Your family is safe. I have no interest in them as they pose no threat to either of you,” Chiyoh answered with a glance. 

  
Not wanting to seem relieved, Will did a simple nod and crooked smile, "Thank you, again, Chiyoh." He sincerely said, although it got a little awkward with the mentioning of his family, well, used to be family. He didn't show it. 

  
“Will you be staying for dinner, Chiyoh?” Hannibal asked but she shook her head. 

  
“I have a prior engagement. I would prefer if I could avoid transportation of live creatures in the future, however,” Chiyoh stated and emptied her glass.

  
“This was a one time request, I assure you,” Hannibal responded with a smirk

  
Chiyoh didn’t look entirely convinced but stood, nevertheless.

  
“Very well.”

  
And with that, she exited the kitchen. 

  
Will didn’t notice her leave. Instead, he thought of tomorrow-- perhaps he can take Winston out on the beach first thing in the morning then retrieve any missing supplies for the pooch. It also means that he will be needing to make Winston's food as well. 

  
Maybe it would be the start a healthy routine. 

  
For once in a long time, he was looking forward to the next day.

  
Finally Will stood up but Winston stayed next to his left leg, looking up at Will with a slight pant from being excited. Brushing the dog's head one more time, he smiled, before looking at the man across from him. Without realizing what he was doing, as if his body was acting on its own, he closed the distance between them. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist, clutching the back of his sweater, face tucked in the crook of the doctor's neck and shoulder.

  
"Thank you... Hannibal." Will's eyes were tightly closed, his voice nearly muffled by the sweater, his breathing stopped, his pulse quickening.

  
Shock hit him second— Hannibal responded first with returning the embrace. His fingers clutched in Will’s upper sleeve and he set his head against Will’s. He inhaled deep and reveled in the feeling of Will’s curls against his jaw. 

  
Hannibal, more than anything, wanted to promise to give him more— anything, even— but Hannibal kept his promises and Will was unstable, at best, and thus still untrustworthy.

  
“You’re welcome, Will,” Hannibal muttered and fought the urge to press his lips deep into Will’s curls. So many unspoken words Hannibal wanted to say— he wanted to assure Will that he wasn’t alone; wanted to tell the man just how deep his love ran; wanted to offer the world to Will.

  
But Hannibal knew better.

  
' _Will Graham. 5:48pm, January 21st. Barcelona, Spain. Standing in the kitchen... embracing Hannibal Lecter,_ ” Will thought.

  
This felt right... felt needed and overdue. Why was his mind at war with itself, then? He was at peace after slaying the Red Dragon. How could he have reverted so far back from what he became that night?

  
His becoming.

  
Will slowly began removing himself from Hannibal’s arms. Gently clearing his throat, he regretted moving away from the warmth Hannibal gave him. It was certainly better than his cold self now. Afraid to make eye contact, he lowered his head and maneuvered around the island to sit in the stool on the left side of where Chiyoh had sat. Winston walked over to lay next to Will's feet. 

  
The loss of touch had Hannibal fighting the intense desire to pull Will back in for another embrace-- especially considering their last embrace ended in the duo being pulled over a cliff. 

  
Will crossed his arms over his chest, closed off again, his elbows on the countertop, he noticed the tablet by the sink. 

  
"Is that Tattlecrime?" Will stole a glance at the older male then back at the tablet.

Hannibal straightened and glanced over his shoulder to the tablet, still open to the main page of Tattlecrime that displayed the photo of himself and Will. With a sigh, he looked back to Will and gave a stiff nod. 

  
"Unfortunately, yes. Miss Lounds has speculated we have fled the country. I believe the FBI are using her as an attempt to lure you back to America," Hannibal stated, matter-of-factly. He turned towards the food he had cooking on the stove and shuffled it about before turning off the heat, "Will you go?"

  
Will gave a puzzled look, removing his arms from around himself as he followed Hannibal into the dining room.

"Stay, Winston. Good boy," Will watched the dog lay down right before the dining room, head on his paws to stare at the two men. 

  
"Why would I go back? I have nothing there," Will said simply.

  
Hannibal hummed and Will sat.

  
The dinner of choice tonight would be duck breasts with apricot chutney and Hannibal had begun plating their dinners. The breast had a tenderness as he sliced through the meat and the slight pink in the center blended well aesthetically with the bright orange of the apricot. It was a beautiful sight.

  
Following suit, Hannibal sat across from Will and, again, watched the man take the first bite.

  
"Food smells delicious, thank you," Will picked up his knife and fork, taking the first bite. A small hum in appreciation escaped his lips.

  
A smirk graced Hannibal's lips at the other's response and began to pour the wine he loosely paired with the meal-- his wine choices had to be significantly dampened as extravagant purchases of wine regularly would surely alert the police. Hannibal poured Will's glass first and mused over the words but he didn't speak until his own glass was poured.

  
"Arguably, you have just as little holding you here," Hannibal stated, "However, the plea seems to be viable. A new killer has arisen in the states and, surely, Uncle Jack is looking to have you back."

  
Swirling his wine around in his glass, Will took a sip and eyed the man across from him.

  
"Arguably... it's more than just a little holding me here. That isn't relating to recovery and life on the lam," Will responded, carefully.

  
Will adopted the tiniest bit of Hannibal's mannerisms, placing another piece of the duck breast into his mouth, calculating the movement of his jaw and the bites he took.

  
Hannibal's gaze followed Will's movements, even as he took his own bites. He chewed and pondered. Will, as it were, was quite obviously not happy and Hannibal disliked this. Hannibal was downright ecstatic to live his life with Will in common domesticity but that was neither of their natures and that was the true unspoken issue. Will would never ask Hannibal not to kill and Hannibal's kills were mere desire than need but Will's mental state would only continue to deteriorate at this rate.

  
Will had to be his partner. That was the only way any of this would work.

  
"That is my old life, I left it behind for a reason. I'm not the same anymore, as I'm sure you know. I don't need to return to something that will change me yet again... I may not come back from it this time," Will muttered.

  
Not to mention they would attempt to use Will to get to Hannibal.... He certainly couldn't have that happen. The trouble of breaking the serial killer out of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane just to risk him getting caught, and get sent back, or worse, get the death penalty.

  
"Perhaps you would like to share what is keeping you here, then? From my perspective, Will, you desire to be anywhere but here," Hannibal stated as he sat back. His head tilted in question and his fingers danced on the bottom of his wine glass.

  
Will had been holding his eye contact pretty well with Hannibal. He couldn't help taking on others characteristics and mannerisms, especially if he was feeling conflict or rising tension. His jaw was clenched, and he took a deep needed breath before shakily releasing it.

  
"I understand my... hold on reality is quite unbalanced," Will spoke with a grimace, "I am currently having an internal battle. I wasn't meant to come back from that fall. The inner... monster was supposed to be laid to rest. I had enjoyed killing the Dragon far too much... the hunt." 

  
This was not an easy admission, though, he was partially relieved for finally talking about the turmoil but, it would mean he would have to face it.

  
And face it, he would.

  
Pausing for a few more moments, he took several bites of his food followed by more wine, this time taking more of a mouthful. Hannibal noticed and wondered if it was for courage. Will returned his gaze to Hannibal.

  
"When I woke up, I was angry and disappointed. But you were there. If you weren't, there would be no point in me being here. Without you, there is no me, I--” Will paused, “I wouldn't survive it. You are my past, my present, and my future." Will finally dropped eye contact to stare at his food, slight shaking of his hands as he reached for his glass and drank more heavily, finishing it off.

  
Food was all but forgotten by the time Will finished speaking. Hannibal observed Will as emotionlessly as possible as Will was better treated as an unsure doe— sudden movements would do little to help the situation. So, Hannibal was quiet with his hands in his lap and his eyes on Will and only Will. 

  
“I wouldn’t want to take advantage of your current state of mind as I desire you to come to this conclusion on your own but I have no interest in stopping my proclivities,” Hannibal stated, “I simply want to make that clear.”

  
Hannibal paused for a moment as he considered the following words carefully before speaking.

  
“We are one in the same, Will, and I would not advise nor offer if I believed either of us would be in danger. A choice should be made and I believe this case could be a way to close the chapter of our previous lives.”

  
Will didn't know that he was holding his breath, his face threatening to add color to his cheeks, as Hannibal spoke to him. He slowly released the trapped air through his nostrils. His chest still felt constricted. Somehow, Will was not expecting to hear the words currently tugging at him. 

  
"It--” Will paused to catch his breath, “It could be a trap. Viable or not... they could try and keep me there. Certainly you wouldn't be able to go. You may not feel danger, but you're already taking a risk with me even being here."

  
He had somehow managed to pour himself a bit more wine with his sweaty palms, raising the glass to his lips. Will wanted more than anything to be back in Hannibal's arms, it seemed to be the only thing he wanted. 

  
"You haven't touched your food. I could--" Will took a quick glance through the window, it was dark out now,"--take Winston outside real quick and get fresh air while you finish up. Then I'll have my answer?" He offered. 

  
Hannibal could smell the anxiety wafting from Will— a sickly sweetness that was far stronger than usual— and his nose flared at the scent. Straightening, Hannibal followed Will’s glance to the window. The darkness beyond the glass was inky and cast the area in shadow. The sky was clear and the moon was a bright crescent in the otherwise jet black sky. 

  
“Perhaps that would be best. I would advise against venturing far, however,” Hannibal sighed and eyed Will, “I trust you will be cautious?”

  
"Of course. It won't be long," Will replied, standing up and taking the dishes to the sink to quickly clean and dry them. 

  
After watching Will leave, Hannibal sighed and looked at his still full plate.

  
A low whistle escaped Will’s lips for Winston to follow him to the entryway, his tail thumping against the wall. Will didn't bother putting on his shoes instead grabbing his coat, pulling the collar up to hide the scar on his cheek. Going through the front door, Will walked out and circled the condo to get onto the beach. While passing the windows, he couldn't help but to take a quick glance at the man still inside. 

  
Hannibal could distantly see Will in the moonlight through the glass of the window and he watched him walk with Winston down to the edge of the water and out of sight. He began on the food in front of him, barely touched as the conversation had taken his attention. 

  
The sand was still warm from the sun shining on it throughout the day. A slight cool breeze was blowing around them, gently moving Will’s curls around and fluffing Winston's coat. The pup was running back and forth on the sand, letting his energy out. Will was staring off into the black water, pondering what he should do. How could Hannibal have the confidence for both of them to go back to America with or without it being a trap, about him being sane enough to try and solve a case he has no information on while trying to get his mental shit together?

  
Will was at a pivotal crossroads that he simply had to cross on his own otherwise the trust between them would never exist. They had been through too much for too long. Will and Hannibal were one in the same and perhaps that was the issue. Their similarities were far too great and, even worse, they were both dangerously intelligent. Will had to make the choice without influence from Hannibal whether this life was truly what he wanted. 

  
And if it wasn’t, surely they both would not make it out alive. 

  
Nevertheless, Hannibal’s love for Will knew no bounds. There was simply nothing he wouldn’t do for the man and that, in itself, was dangerous. Hannibal had only felt this type of dependency once before and the betrayal truly was unprecedented for Hannibal. He mused on this, on her, as Hannibal cleaned up dinner.

  
By habit, Will was playing with the wedding band still on his ring finger. It dawned on him that if he was to leave the past behind, this was part of it. He had only done that to try and peel himself away from the doctor. Sure he loved Molly, she kept him busy, but he wasn't in love with her as it was just a ploy to try and have a normal life, to forget Hannibal. With his opposite hand, he used his fingers to grip the ring, without glancing, his left took it again and threw as hard as he could into the water. He made sure that the old Will Graham, his person suit, died in the ocean. 

  
It was about time he pulled his head out of his ass, after all. Hannibal may have been selfish and did a lot of things for his amusement not to mention the acts he did to Will-- Of course, Will wasn't innocent, he did things back-- But now, after receiving Winston, he realized that Hannibal still had human qualities and was appreciative of him being selfless. From now on, Will decided, he would choose Hannibal and only Hannibal.

  
Turning around to face the house, "Come on, Winston, let's go home." Will called out, hearing a bark before a dark shadow ran at him before changing direction toward the house.

  
Hannibal had his sleeves folded at the forearms and was arm deep in dish water by the time Will rejoined him in the house. With a quick flip of the lock, Will closed the curtains of the window to the dining room before entering the kitchen. The clacking of dog nails on tile pulled Hannibal’s attention.

  
"I'm going to go start a fire," Will said, giving a half crooked smile to the other male before leaving the kitchen. 

  
Hannibal finished the dishes while Will began the fire in the sitting room.

  
By the time Will was finished, Hannibal was appearing in the room with two glasses of whiskey. He offered one to his male counterpart and took a drink of his own with his eyes on the fire. The crackling that filled the room was the only sound for a moment and Hannibal enjoyed the silence for what it was— a type of resolution.

  
Will wasn't sure if the fire was already making him feel warm or if it was wine and now the whiskey he sipped on. 

  
"A couple of things…” Will began, dodging the glance it pulled from Hannibal by going to sit on the couch in the center of the room.His right arm propped up on the arm of the couch and held the cool glass in his sweating palm.

  
“We'll need to make up a contract to cease all attempts in trying to arrest us by any means, until the case is over. The FBI won’t want to let us go and I’m planning on getting to the killer before they do," Will said, eyes on the fire. Taking another sip of the caramel colored drink he could feel the smooth burning sensation settling in his stomach.

  
It was a comfort.

  
“Assuredly, you trust that I will take care of the details, Will,” Hannibal said and he looked at Will before nursing his own drink. “I’ve yet to get a response but surely once they see my email was sent from a VPN, we will be contacted. I will be with you every step of the way.”

  
Will had the whiskey up to his mouth, ready to take another drink as he looked up towards Hannibal, a single eyebrow raised. He lowered the drink, "You've already contacted them before you told me?" He asked, tone almost accusatory.

  
Hannibal took his own seat beside Will on the couch, crossing his legs delicately and leaning back comfortably.

  
A smirk played at Hannibal’s lips and he looked from the dazzling flames of the fire to Will. The emotions poured from Will in long wafts and danced across his face just as clearly— unpredictable but emotional, nevertheless.

  
“Just this morning after you had your outburst and ran from me. I told you once I saw you. Was that not soon enough to your liking?”

  
"Something like this is dangerous, Hannibal, our lives and freedom. This isn't some sort of gamble," Will set his drink down on the end table and adjusted his glasses before dropping his hands to his lap, "Yes, it would have been better if you had informed me-- not risking us beforehand.”

  
Hannibal sighed and took another drink, “If I believed it to be a risk, I would not involve us. Everything I have done has been to get us to this moment, Will.”

  
Will turned his gaze from Hannibal, distracting himself by Winston's sleeping form under the coffee table. His fingers drummed on the outside of his thigh, anxious and irritated.

  
With a roll of his eyes Will spoke, fast and sharp, "And what moment is that, Hannibal? We've already killed together... surely a few more scars could be added," Will's right elbow leaned on the arm of the couch again, subconsciously rubbing the scar across his still tender cheek.

  
“Here,” Hannibal said simply, motioning to the space around them. “Everything I’ve done was to get us here... to get you here, Will, with me.”

  
“What if I would have said no? You say to trust you but you are still using me for your amusement," Will bit back. 

  
Hannibal placed his empty glass down on the floor at his feet.

  
“If you had said no, we would not have done anything and surely the email would have been ignored. I am not in the habit of destroying the things I care for,” Hannibal’s fingers flexed against his thigh and he fought the urge to reach out to the man, “My goal is not to scar either of us further. As I said, everything I’ve done was to get you here with me.”

  
"Where else would I go?" Polishing off his glass, his head felt light. Will ran his tongue over his lips to wet them. Opening his mouth to speak, he lost the words and, instead, he closed his mouth and carded his left hand through his hair before placing it on his lap. 

  
Looking at his own fist for a few moments, Will's line of sight landed on Hannibal's hand. They were large, veiny, and barely getting the tan back after being pale for several months. Will wanted to feel them against him-- blinking rapidly he shoved those thoughts elsewhere to stare in front of him. Will continued to fidget, using his right hand to scratch at the back of his neck.

  
"I-I apologize... for being so capricious," Will's eyes were on the other man, looking at the scar on his cheekbone left by Jack in Florence. Will’s gaze slowly trailed up to look at those brown eyes, a slight tint of red from the fire.

  
“I would hope you would only go where I would be,” Hannibal said with a sly smirk and a glance towards Will, “capriciousness included.”

  
"Why do you want to help Jack?" The alcohol loosened his tongue but he found he enjoyed hearing Hannibal talk, as if it was catching up on the seven months of stilted silence and awkwardness.

  
Hannibal thought on Will’s words for a moment, fingers flexing against his knee before he finally spoke. 

  
“I have no interest in helping Jack. My interest lies solely in you, Will,” Hannibal left it at that but his gaze was unwavering from the brunet, “if we are to move forward, we need to finish what we started.”

  
Will fought and lost against letting a small smile form on his lips. Bashfully glancing away, his cheeks threatened to turn a light pink. His gaze ultimately resettled back on Hannibal. Hannibal returned the smile— it was so rare to see Will in this state that he allowed himself to enjoy it, just this once. Despite Hannibal’s desire to give Will anything and everything up until this point, Will had been less than receptive.

  
Until now.

  
"What more do we have to do?" Will asked.

  
“Nothing to do with your previous family, I assure you. I believe your desires need to be made clear to Jack, lest he continue thinking I kidnapped you,” Hannibal sighed and recrossed his legs, “and, of course, there is the matter of Alana. I made a promise I intend to keep.”

  
The crackling of the flames were slowing down, Will carefully got up to carefully toss another log in, using the poker to push it in place. Heading back to the couch, he faced Hannibal, bringing his left leg up, he bent it and leaned against the armrest. 

  
"I can say with confidence now, I'm not worried about Molly," Will took a breath, "Alana... we can arrange. Although, we should get some practice in." 

  
A devilish smirk graced Will’s lips, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

  
Hannibal tilted his head and eyed Will. Distantly, the sound of a subtle wind could be heard under the high tide of the night waves. 

  
“I long to be as confident as you. Unfortunately, as you said, you have been temperamental and I cannot risk another change. Your stability is important,” Hannibal sighed and longed, in that moment, for more whiskey but the idea of leaving Will... his sigh grew heavier.

  
“Could you possibly guarantee this carelessness will stay?” Hannibal asked.

  
"I came to terms with myself to shed off that person suit that was... hindering me. I know what I want... I’m not saying it’ll be easy,” Will flexed his left hand and looked away from those brown eyes, "I’m trying to take what you have been offering us--me. Are you saying you don’t accept what I’m trying to give?"

  
Across the room, Winston whimpered at a dream he was having and it pulled Will’s shaky attention.

  
“I not only accept, Will, but I welcome what you wish to give. However, I am also cautious,” Hannibal fought the urge to reach out for a moment before giving in and resting a palm on the man’s lower leg, “This acceptance will take longer than today. I am simply attempting to prepare you for the possibility of this.”

  
Will's pulse quickened a breath hitched at the contact. 

  
"I'm ready," was all that Will could muster for the moment.

  
The contact remained, even as Hannibal’s gaze fell back onto the fire. Will could practically see the gears turning in Hannibal's eyes and he wondered what thought occurred to Hannibal to pull his attention so suddenly. Will placed his left hand atop Hannibal’s, the subtle shake was less noticeable as skin touched skin.

  
"... Hannibal?"

  
The sweet smell of Will’s anxiety filled Hannibal’s nostrils and he tried not to nose the air like a begging dog. The warmth of Will’s hand resting on his pulled his gaze for a moment before he looked back up to meet Will’s eyes. 

  
“Yes, Will?”

  
Using the pad of his thumb, Will brushed it against the older man's knuckles, his other fingers curled inwards to touch Hannibal's palm. The touch was soothing. His mind settled on an idea while watching the light of the flames dance on their hands then onto Hannibal's face. 

  
"Kiss me."

  
Hannibal blinked internally at the... suggestion? Demand? His eyes searched Will’s face for any sign of possible regret or fear or even anxiety that he could so clearly smell but his confidence shined bright behind the sudden proclamation. And the words were very sudden.

  
Hannibal shifted, fingers clutching around Will’s hand. He leaned towards Will, his opposite hand came to cup Will’s face. He caressed the man’s cheek, ever searching for doubt in Will’s longing gaze.

  
“Are you certain?”

  
Will leaned in to the man's touch, tilting his head to place a gentle kiss on the inside of Hannibal's wrist. His mouth gave a slight twitch at the contact of skin. This was all so new-- showing affection to the man he had a bit of a negative history with.

  
The brunet didn't want to move his lips away. Will wanted to finally taste the man he had longed for after all of this time. 

  
The man who had seen him for what he truly was. 

  
The only one to help him bring out what was suppressed for so long. 

  
Gazing at Hannibal with half lidded eyes, Will felt a presence. He could see an inky black form in his peripheral. It moved slowly, tall and lanky, causing the hand holding Hannibal's to tighten momentarily before releasing. The Wendigo crouched ever so slightly, Hannibal wearing it's antlers. 

  
But Will wasn’t afraid. He was now accepting what he had denied within him for so long.

  
Will blinked and the figure was gone and all that remained was Hannibal’s heavy presence.

  
Will’s hand reached out and brushed those sharp cheekbones with the back on his hand. He let it fall and held on to Hannibal's sweater above his left collarbone. Will’s hand clenched, trying to calm the twitching, but he kept his longing gaze on Hannibal’s lips-- soft and distracting.

  
With the tiniest of nods, Will gave his answer, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will commits. Hannibal doesn't mind.  
> Plot next chapter. Fun this chapter.

A tingling overtook the place where Will’s lips met Hannibal’s skin and he sighed shakily at the overwhelming need to take. Will had always caused these feelings within him— like a pot boiling over. Hannibal was finished with holding back— Will saw him for who, and what, he was. 

Will saw Hannibal, truly.

Hannibal guided Will towards him and leaned steadily forward. Initiating the kiss felt anticlimactic for a moment as lips fit between lips and Hannibal leaned awkwardly forward to make the connection. But they settled and Hannibal tilted his head with grace and poise and kissed Will hard.

Eyelids closed. 

Will sighed from the single touch and wondered if it was from relief or fear. Will moved his jaw ever so slightly to part his lips and met Hannibal’s intensity head on. Will’s fists tightened into Hannibal’s sweater, pulling the man closer. He could feel the ever stabbing hunger for Hannibal rising from so deep he questioned if he ever allowed light to touch the idea.

The idea of this.

Will didn't want to release the other male, even as they collectively realized the sheer level of discomfort caused to both of them in their position. Will used his grip on Hannibal to push the man back, maintaining their latched lips and, with a small swing of his right leg, he straddled him. Being pressed back into the couch had Hannibal straightening into Will’s grasp and wrapping his arms around him. Will guided the doctor's hand to place it on the side of his neck and his own fingers wrapped around the base of Hannibal's hairline where they rubbed in small needy circles. Will’s thumb extended and held a light pressure on the edge of Hannibal’s jaw as if he feared Hannibal leaving.

Hannibal’s fingers dipped under Will’s shirt, touching the warm skin of the brunette’s back. Hannibal’s opposite hand glided across Will’s cheek and through his curls behind his ear before settling on the side of Will’s neck. 

Using the hand on Will’s back, Hannibal splayed his fingers and pulled the profiler against him. Hannibal could feel Will’s back muscles shifting and flexed his fingers against them as he named them off in his head-- _Deltoid; Infraspinatus; Latissimus Dorsi_. Being pulled into Hannibal made Will feel oddly secure from a man that had killed so many. Their combined body heat caused Will to shutter into the kiss. Every press of Hannibal’s touch left a scalding hot print behind and Will wished the scald would simply engulf him. 

Hannibal’s lips parted against Will’s and his tongue danced against Will’s bottom lip. 

It was a question and a request.

One that Will accepted all too quickly.

Hannibal’s tongue sent waves of electricity through Will’s body and his breath caught in his throat. Will’s own tongue darted out to meet Hannibal's and Hannibal’s lips, in return, contracted around the muscle and sucked. 

Will allowed this. 

Will would allow anything, perhaps, and Hannibal was willing to test it.

Leaning into the pressure, Will gave a muffled moan and his mind went blank.

Will's left hand moved from Hannibal's neck, gripping at the man's hair. He let his grip loosen on his right hand to travel down the chest of the man under him, to dip under the sweater and to trek back up. Releasing a small whimper, he ran his fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair and raked his blunt nails against the skin there.

A growl escaped Hannibal’s lips and his tongue traced Will’s with precision. Hannibal’s elegance extended to every bit of him, including his tongue as it writhed and caressed Will from within. Hannibal pulled away, disentangling himself from his hard grasp on Will to pull his sweater over his head in one fell swoop. The sweater was placed haphazardly on the couch beside them before his hands were back on Will. Both hands cupped either side of Will’s hips, just below his waist, and slipped under the cloth where his fingers dug into Will’s skin to pull the man fully against him. 

Groin to groin, Will gasped and their lips reattached at Hannibal’s insistence. Hannibal’s hand unclenched from Will’s side to cup the man’s neck and re-deepen the kiss. Will could feel Hannibal’s length through the many layers of fabric. Tongue fumbly invading Hannibal's mouth, Will tried desperately to catch every bit of taste the man had to offer. Both hands grasped at Hannibal’s chest as he explored every bit of exposed skin he could.

Will pushed his body from Hannibal to remove his own shirt. Shaky hands tossed the shirt aside before quickly returning to the bare chest in front of him and with his fingers exploring Hannibal all on their own, Will realized something.

In that moment, Will realized that Hannibal would always consume him, one way or another. 

Will would be devoured.

Will was very suddenly reminded of Bedelia and he distantly wondered if she was right all those times. Will leaned towards Hannibal and kissed him, just once. Nuzzling against Hannibal’s temple, he tucked his mouth against Hannibal’s ear and spoke;

“I ache for you, Hannibal,” he whispered, breathy and quiet. A slight twang of his accent came through the words and Hannibal’s eyes fluttered at the breath on his ear.

Hannibal gripped him, hard, fingers splayed on his back as he twisted his body— and simultaneously Will— to lay Will on the couch. Hannibal prowled atop him, pressing delicate kisses up his torso before trailing his lips over the profiler’s neck. 

And then Hannibal met Will’s gaze.

Something in Hannibal shifted and shifted hard. Despite his dangerously intense need for the brunet beneath him, the truth of their situation became interwoven with Will’s words. He kissed Will, softy this time— almost chaste— before pulling away. 

“And I you,” the doctor muttered, “but you are in a delicate transition, beloved. I cannot, in good conscious, continue and threaten to compromise this and you. Not when you’ve been plied with wine and liquor.”

First, Will found himself taken aback from the change of pace and was frozen, like a deer caught in headlights. Will searched Hannibal’s face-- his eyes passing over Hannibal’s delicate but sharp features. He propped himself on his elbows to meet Hannibal’s unwavering gaze.

"Hannibal... I have wanted this. I want you," Will’s words were quiet and timid but the meaning was entirely different. Will had to force himself to breathe gently even as the nerves bubbling in his stomach threatened to burst and cause him to flee. Will's hand reached out to cup Hannibal's cheek and they exchanged deep looks.

Hannibal gazed down at Will with a surely unreadable expression. Internally, however, he was quite conflicted. Hannibal ran a hand down the side of Will’s face, fingers gripping Will’s jawline softly-- lovingly-- as he spoke;

“Truly, Will, can you say that you will not regret this tomorrow?” Hannibal whispered, accent thick in the quiet of his voice, “I wish nothing more than to continue so I may ravish you accordingly, inside and out. This is your choice.” 

Hannibal spoke and pressed his lips to Will’s jawline, following it to his lips in soft, loving kisses.

Trying to keep his lips on the doctor's, Will moved his hand from Hannibal’s cheek to the back of the Lithuanian’s neck to keep him there. Resting his forehead against the other’s, his eyes closed for a moment. Hannibal’s gaze remained on Will and when Will’s eyes fluttered open, their gazes met.

"Fuck me already, Hannibal.”

They both wanted it-- Needed it. 

"Praryk mane.”

Seven months of practice and Will realized, in that moment, the work was worth the look that flashed across Hannibal’s face.

“Mano meilė,” Hannibal said before sealing their lips.

Will's shoulders went slack with relief when they were connected again. Hannibal’s knee dug into the couch between Will’s legs to keep him hovering over the man beneath him. Hannibal raked a hand down Will’s torso, blunt nails dragging streaks against Will’s pale skin. He felt Will’s muscles, felt the skin that stretched across the scars laid by Hannibal, himself and his fingers left a trail of hot skin where they touched. Hannibal’s fingers trailed back up the skin and splayed out to brush Will’s nipple.

It wasn't until he felt the touch on his nipple that he arched his back, simultaneously rubbing his groin onto Hannibal's leg, pulling a moan out and into their kiss.Will felt Hannibal's back, grazing the skin as he followed the spine down until it settled on Hannibal's hip. 

Will rutting against him had a quiet growl escaping Hannibal’s throat. Hannibal trailed kisses along the underside of Will’s jaw to his neck and his tongue slipped from his lips to trace Will’s jugular.

The hand tracing long lines across Will’s chest drifted south to where Will was gaining friction against Hannibal. Hannibal’s splayed hand slid between them where he ground his palm into Will’s erection that strained and bulged against his pants.

Will shuttered and his hand moved to hover at the band of Hannibal’s fleece pants. Will wanted to feel Hannibal-- his lust and want for him. Slowly dipping his hand beneath the fabric, Will’s fingers slid through soft hairs at the base until his fingers brushed Hannibal's length. 

Pushing down on the fleece pants, Will gripped Hannibal’s erection while his lips left kisses along the top of the psychiatrist’s shoulder. A level of surprise befell Hannibal in the moment Will slipped into his pants and his erection twitched when it was grabbed. Will's hands, unlike his own, were calloused but just as large and, apparently, somewhat skilled. Hannibal thrust into Will's palm, the warmth and grip causing the quietest of gasps to release from his lips against the spit slick skin of Will's neck. Hannibal's love for Will knew no bounds, mortal or otherwise, and as much as the good doctor wanted to demonstrate this, he also knew himself better than this-- Hannibal Lecter was not a man of just deep kisses and quiet moans.

Will kissed up the crook of his neck-- nipping and sucking at the flesh available to him. Pressing his tongue to the warm skin against his lips, Will worried the skin there until a mark appeared-- his own mark left on Hannibal.

Hannibal Lecter was a monster, for lack of a better term-- he could very well be dangerous and a part of him believed Will even liked that about him.

And so, Hannibal kissed that tender spot of Will's jugular, as he had previously been doing, before parting his lips and sinking his teeth hard into the skin. He didn't quite breach the skin, even if his sharp teeth threatened to do so, but a mark was left and would remain, nevertheless. 

Hannibal smirked at that.

Will's jaw was slack against the exposed skin of Hannibal’s shoulder and a gasp caught in his throat, all while something inside of him stirred. 

"Harder," was all that he could say, tone low and husky. Will tried to maintain control-- his breathing was erratic and his eyes had long fluttered closed. Feeling a small pool of pre-cum coating his thigh, Will's body was already starting to shake from anticipation and pleasure.

Will pushed Hannibal’s trousers down to begin a slow rhythm while his free hand went on to tug on Hannibal's hair. Occasionally Will used his thumb to rub the slit of Hannibal’s swollen head before continuing his motion.

A pause. 

Will was far more receptive than Hannibal could have ever hoped for and the knowledge of that stirred something dangerous under Hannibal's skin. Hannibal's fingers that had tangled themselves delicately through Will's hair tugged and tugged hard-- hard enough to expose more of Will's neck and shoulder. Will grit his teeth and, quite suddenly, he felt like prey in the mouth of a predator. Hannibal kissed the warm skin available to him, leaving a trail of light, delicate, wet kisses just above Will's collar bone. The opposite side of where Will was stabbed (several times) is where Hannibal chose to bite and bite hard. He didn't stop until his sharp teeth dug into Will's and a warm taste of iron overwhelmed Hannibal's tongue. Hannibal growled into the bite and into each thrust and pump of Will's fist. 

Hannibal wanted nothing more than to be in him and as the distant building of pleasure could be felt, Hannibal decided this was simply not enough.

A shiver ran up Will’s spine and he gasped loudly before a cry of pleasure escaped his lips. He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth and his heated cheeks darkened. Will was anything but a loud lover and yet Hannibal pulled sounds and feelings out of him that he had never felt before. The tension between them was palpable and heavy like the gasping heaving chests of both men.

"H-Hannibal... I-I'm gonn-- ah-- fuck--" Will’s southern accent, the very accent he fought to hide, slid through as his head tilted back. Will let go of Hannibal to work at kicking off his pants. When the fabric of his boxers and trousers slipped down his body and off, Hannibal was quickly pulling at him, yet again.

Separating from Will, Hannibal felt dangerously empty and he longed to sink his teeth into every inch of Will possible. Will's shoulder still had a trickle of blood dripping from where his teeth had sunk in and, surely, the doctor would be tending to it later but, for now, clothes were far more pressing issues. Will's words did things to him-- things Hannibal wasn't accustomed to feeling and, on a normal day, perhaps he would lash out at the realization. Instead he straightened from where he had been bowed over Will and disentangled his limbs from Will to push his own trousers down his hips.

Fully naked, Hannibal gazed longingly down at Will. He was still straightened, towering over the brunet to allow his gaze to rake up and down Will's body; Will's erection was hard against his belly and dripping with precum; The blood from his shoulder was pooling around his collar bone and Hannibal felt the passing desire to lick it up; However, Will's blown pupils, messy curls, and slightly parted kiss swollen lips pulled Hannibal's attention.

"My love," he whispered in his deep accent before pulling Will up to kiss him. With Hannibal on his knees and Will now being pulled to mirror the position, Hannibal pulled them belly to belly. He allowed their erections to rub hard against one another, slick heads clashing and grinding at the slow and subtle thrust of Hannibal's hips, "I want you every way I can have you," Hannibal said against Will's lips.

With the clothes discarded, Will could finally breathe. Keeping his half lidded, blown eyes on Hannibal kept him grounded. Being together-- skin to skin-- had Will souring. Feeling the slight trickle of his own blood run down to his collarbone reminded Will of the obvious-- Hannibal Lecter always had to make him bleed-- a fact that he fought, previously, but now he welcomed it. 

The burning sensation left by Hannibal’s teeth was a pleasant reminder that this was real and the thought of that alone made his cock twitch.

Will was pulled to his knees, matching Hannibal, and he thrusted against Hannibal. 

"You can have me everyday, forever," Will kissed Hannibal again, chaste and uncertain.

Will wanted more-- to taste, feel, and breathe Hannibal. 

Will needed it. 

Hannibal’s arms around him felt cocoon-like, safe and homely. The pressure of Hannibal's skin against his was like a stricken match, a comfortable heat he could stay in for eternity. They kissed again before Will began walking back on his knees where he dropped to his hands. Hannibal watched with a tilted head and a raised eyebrow as Will came face to face with Hannibal’s erection. Will’s tongue slipped from his lips and he licked from base to tip-- this was new to Will but he knew what he liked and the fact that he hadn’t done this for anyone else did little to dissuade him.

Will simply did what he wanted to. 

Will wrapped his lips over the swollen head and flicked his tongue over the sensitive slit before swirling it around the thick member. Will reached a hand up to fist the base of Hannibal’s cock, pumping it slowly with each movement of his mouth. Will relaxed his jaw as it tightened and groaned when Hannibal gave a small thrust.

Hollowing out his cheeks, Will brought Hannibal to the back of his throat. Will's cheek ached and sweat gathered at his hairline as he strained to look up at Hannibal.

The sight of Will on his hands and knees with Hannibal’s cock down his throat sent an animalistic growl from his throat. The feeling of Will’s warm mouth and lips stretching over his erection had Hannibal fighting the urge to thrust harder into Will— to use his mouth in such a way he longed to use his body for all this time— but his cheek was at the end of its healing and Hannibal would not do that to Will.

Well, not yet, anyway. 

“Beautiful,” he muttered, a hand pressing to the uninjured cheek before moving to Will’s hair to grip the locks, hard and stern. 

He thrust slowly, lazily even, simply enjoying the feeling of the moist warmth Will provided along with the sloppy sounds filling the otherwise fairly quiet room. Will’s gaze was watery but unwavering as he looked up to meet the predatory eyes looking down at him.

Will’s back arched as he realized the dangerous glimmer in Hannibal’s eyes. The blush across his cheeks turned Will’s face into a deep red and the tug on his hair had him sucking hungrily on the erection in front of him. His throat vibrated with a cut off moan when Hannibal thrust into his gaping mouth and he quickly pulled back to gasp in several quick breaths.

Will reached down to fist at his own erection, thrusting into his hand until his body trembled.

For a moment, Hannibal's eyes fluttered shut and his head lulled back. He enjoyed the feeling, enjoyed the sloppy sounds, but missed the sight of Will devouring him. His lids parted and he glanced languidly down to the brunet, taking in the sight of Will touching himself and longed to join him. Will had been his ultimate goal for years now but having Will in this position, pleasuring him as he was, felt like a waste. Every one of Hannibal's senses were overtaken by the brunette in front of him and as overwhelmingly glorious as it was-- Hannibal found himself unsatisfied. 

Hannibal needed more.

Hannibal's fingers untangled from Will's locks to glide down to the man's jaw, petting it lightly before tucking his palm under Will's chin to pull him from the erection twitching between his lips. 

"I would like to fuck you properly, beloved," he declared quietly-- lovingly.

With a huff, Will situated himself to lay back on the couch. He looked up at Hannibal through thick eyelashes and spoke; 

"I'm all yours, Darlin'.”

Will’s cock wept against his stomach and Hannibal ran a palm over the member. Biting back a chuckle, a smirk graced Hannibal's lips-- sly and knowing. Hannibal's gaze raked over Will's display and hungrily committed the view to memory. Hannibal's fingers ghosted over Will's skin-- beginning at Will's calf, gliding up and over his knee to caress his thigh. His gaze fell over the scar stretching across Will's abdomen and fought the urge to touch it. Hannibal wanted to advise Will to reposition onto his knees to avoid the discomfort but the idea of losing the face to face contact saddened him. Extending his hand to Will, he pressed his fingers to Will's lips.

"Suck,” he instructed.

Will immediately parted his lips to take in and wet the three digits. His tongue danced around the fingers until they were coated with saliva. Hannibal removed them and Will felt a sudden wave of nervousness possess him. Hannibal maneuvered Will’s leg to prop it against the edge of the couch cushion and Will’s hands wrapped underneath the couch, gripping the wood frame tightly. His eyes hyper fixated on the light fixture dangling from the ceiling-- one that Hannibal specifically picked out two months ago from an online shop-- and Will closed his eyes as he realized, quite suddenly, that very same man was going to fuck him into oblivion in ways he had never before.

Circling Will’s entrance, Hannibal massaged the puckered skin with his dripping wet fingers. He leaned down and licked a line up Will’s cock before enveloping the tip with his lips. He swirled the head with his tongue while his finger pressed into Will, slow but insistent. He swallowed Will’s length, his nose digging into the hair that surrounded the base of Will’s erection. Hannibal inhaled the scent and a moan escaped his throat at the muskiness filling his senses.

"Hah-- f-fuck, Hannibal," Will gasped. 

His eyes opened and landed on the man between his legs. Will’s tight and anxious body slowly relaxed around the lips of Hannibal.

Will's eyes became unfocused and the hand gripping the couch was now in Hannibal's hair, giving a tight tug. Unlike the other man, Will’s control was lacking and he bucked his hips hard into the hot wet mouth around him. Hannibal’s free hand splayed on Will’s hip to hold him down and the restraint sent Will’s body buzzing.

A second finger was added and Will’s gasps turned into lewd cries as Hannibal pressed and massaged Will’s insides.

"Please, Hannibal--” Will begged, “I’m not goin'-- ah... last," his voice and thighs quivered.

Hannibal sucked his way off Will’s cock, dragging his lips from the dripping head to look back up to Will’s moaning form. Will’s lips were parted as he panted and his eyes glazed over, staring at the ceiling. A smirk developed across Hannibal’s lips and he scissored Will’s insides, the tips of his fingers grinding helplessly against Will’s prostate as a third and final finger was added.

“I wouldn’t want you to think of me as absent in foreplay, Will,” Hannibal said, accent thick and deep.

Frustrated, Will rose up to pull Hannibal on him, fiercely looking into those smug brown eyes. Using both hands to cup Hannibal's face, he kissed him hard on the lips. Will’s tongue invaded the cannibal’s mouth and he couldn’t help the moan that caught in his throat as he tasted himself. Hannibal returned the kiss, vigorous and deep. The brunet did what he could to fuck himself on Hannibal's fingers by grinding back and forth against the protrusions.

Will needed this and he needed it now.

Spreading his fingers to ensure Will was truly stretched and ready, Hannibal eased his fingers from Will to position himself to the brunet's entrance. His right hand gripped the underside of Will's thigh and pressed his leg against his chest, giving Hannibal full and complete access to Will's backside. He used a combination of saliva and precum in his palm to coat his erection as fully as possible before pushing the head to the puckered but loosened hole. Hannibal's opposite hand supported his weight as he leaned over Will and he fucked forward in one full thrust-- sheathing himself halfway into Will.

The pain hit him first-- the lack of lube caused a burn that Will was severely unfamiliar with and his tightly wound body did little to help.

Will gripped both his lover's biceps before moving from them to grip onto Hannibal's back. Even in the moment, Will was awkward and uncertain but he relaxed as he wrapped his slender legs around the other's hips, driving him the rest of the way. The empath shuddered as Hannibal paused his movements, taking the time to look down at Will-- curled in half and looking utterly debauched. Hannibal kissed him again and again. He leaned himself on Will and, with his now free hand, caressed Will’s face and hair lovingly. The love he felt for the man he was atop of was so unlike he had been accustomed to and yet it was so overwhelming at times. 

With his lips parted and his gaze fiery, Hannibal straightened himself. He situated Will’s ankle over his shoulder and hooked both forearms around Will’s thighs before pulling out of the tight-tight heat of Will only to thrust back in. Once. Then twice. He set a pace that was sharp and hard— much like him— and his hips were exact in their movements.

This new position was punishing on Will, it was precise and had force. Will's shoulder screamed at him despite the large plush couch and his cheek burned as sweat fell across the half healed scar. Hannibal was taking no mercy on Will and that thought alone made Will’s toes curl as he grabbed onto one of Hannibal’s forearms while the other tangled in his own hair. Will fought to keep his eyes open-- wanted to look up at the man fucking into him but he simply couldn’t.

"Hannibal--!" Will moaned. 

The smacking of skin on skin was the only thing either man heard. Each thrust had strings of precum dripping from Will and onto his chest and abdomen and he realized just how close he was. Hannibal felt Will tightened around him and his moans became much more vocal. Quickly, the man reached between them to fist Will’s erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Ah--!" Will gasped and a muffled “ _HolyshitI’mcoming_ ,” followed by a string of curse words fell from Will as long beads of white decorated his chest and stomach.

Hannibal bowed over Will's body and his head turned into the crook of Will's neck and inhaled-- the scent of Will's arousal and sweat filled his nostrils. Hannibal's sharp thrusts wavered as his stomach clenched. He bit-- an unconscious action-- and his teeth caught in the skin of Will's neck as he came and came hard. He came quietly, a shaky breath being the only sound he emitted. Rolling his hips, Hannibal's body finally loosened from the rigid stiffness it had been just seconds before. Hannibal relaxed atop Will's body, releasing the man's thighs and hips where his fingers had dug into skin.

Will's heart raced and his body tingled-- every inch of him felt heavy. The brunet wrapped his arms around Hannibal, turning his head to press a quick kiss to his upper cheek as he felt Hannibal slip out of him.

“I need a shower,” Will muttered and looked to Winston who was fast asleep across the room.

Hannibal’s gaze fell on Will's shoulder where blood was still trickling from the wound. Hannibal sighed and a part of him regretted the decision to make the man bleed, even if it was in the moment of passion and Will had (basically) begged for it. 

"Shower, but then I must tend to that," Hannibal said, nodding to Will's shoulder.

Will glanced down at his left shoulder. Blinking a few times, he could barely see the teeth marks but he smirked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine with some pressure," Will muttered. 

Will gathered his strewn clothes and motioned for Winston before standing and making his way upstairs. Hannibal’s predatory gaze followed Will’s nude form until he was out of sight.

Deciding a shower sounded lovely, Hannibal took to his own bathroom to wash himself after cleaning the mess left behind in the sitting room. He picked up the empty glasses and put out the fire before making his way upstairs to take his own shower. He passed by Will's room and sighed at the idea that they could be showering together but continued to his own bedroom to wash the events of the day away.

Will's reflection made him smirk-- Messy hair, bruises across his skin, tired eyes, the mess on his chest, the minor cuts on his thighs, and the bite mark. Will absentmindedly brought his hand up to touch it, causing a twitch on his shoulder and face. Surely it would leave a mark.

Just another brand by the killer. 

Hannibal's body was mostly unaffected by Will. Streaks of red could be seen across his back from Will's fingertips digging deep but with the lack of nails, the marks would be gone by morning-- Hannibal swallowed the disappointment that dwelled just under the surface at the realization. Once the shower was finished, Hannibal quickly dressed in loose pajama pants and gathered his tools from the first aid kit under his sink. Opening his door, he made his way to Will's room and quietly knocked on the door.

The sound of a knock pulled Will from his post-shower mind palace. Rubbing the tired from his eyes, Will stood from his bed to open the door. Will folded his arms over his bare chest and used the door frame to support his weight.

"You know, you don't have to knock," Will said.

A smirk graced Hannibal's lips and his eyes raked over Will's body appreciatively, the towel around his waist being the only cloth covering his body. Will seemed tired but he had an emotional day compared to Hannibal and Hannibal could respect that. Hannibal had long acknowledged and accepted the feelings he had for Will-- Will was significantly new to the whole ordeal. He did seem to be taking it better than Hannibal had expected... but how long would that last?

"I will continue to respect your privacy and space no matter the status of our relationship, Will," Hannibal's smirk lessened to a tilted grin, his teeth poking out from behind his sharp teeth, "I simply want to ensure the wound avoids infection, if I may?"

"I don't always need mending, Doctor Lecter," Will sighed and eyed the first aid kit in Hannibal’s hand before giving a nod.

Will stepped aside and they moved further into the room. Will sat on his bed in silence and motioned for Hannibal to follow. Hannibal sat and began digging into the bag-- quiet and focused. 

"Would that space be necessary if we stayed in one room?" Will asked, voice breaking the silence of the room.

Hannibal retrieved the antiseptic and a cloth from his bag. He began disinfecting the wound while speaking;

"Space is important in all relationships, Will," Hannibal said, dabbing the wound, "but if that is your way of asking to stay in my room, the answer is yes." 

Hannibal covered the wound with a clean cloth and some tape-- just enough to keep any clothing from rubbing against it and disturbing the bite further. Hannibal closed the kit and cupped Will's cheek with his hand. 

"I meant what I said. You are and have always been my beloved."

Will slowly blinked at Hannibal-- exhaustion, alcohol, and post-sex had long slowed his thought processes. 

"You know I'm good with space. I had seven months worth of space and three years before that," Will muttered and he fought the urge to chuckle as he realized the words seemed almost clingy. Will adjusted his sitting position, placing a hand over Hannibal's to hold it there and met Hannibal’s gaze.

Tilting his head, Hannibal leaned over to place a kiss atop Will's head, his lips pressing into his curls before speaking; 

"I'd be happy to have you join me but the dog sleeps on the floor." 

Hannibal stood and began towards the door, first aid kit in hand. By the time Hannibal returned to his bedroom from putting his kit away in his bathroom, Will was stretched out in bed. A pair of boxers clung to Will’s sleeping form and Winston was curled at his feet. He released a breath and began the process of his nightly ritual. He brushed his teeth and shut off the lights before remembering the tablet still in the kitchen, long forgotten. He left the room to retrieve it and returned quickly. Hannibal situated himself in bed, sitting up against the headboard as he unlocked the tablet and read the new email he received.

This would be tomorrow's mess, he decided, before locking the tablet and placing it on the charger at his bedside table. Hannibal pulled Will's sleeping form into his arms and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praryk mane: Swallow me  
> Mano meilė: My Love


End file.
